BURNED
In bURNED a fight between the Mark 19 and Oasis begins while Torg and Gwynn desperately try to reach Zoë and Riff to warn them of Oasis' pyrokinetic abilities. Synopsis The story begins with Gwynn and Torg wondering what to do with their new information about Oasis, and they both think that it may be best just to leave Oasis alone and hope she didn't come back. Meanwhile Oasis begins searching the forest for Aylee and Zoë. She finds Zoë and Riff in the Mark 19, and is shot by a single missile (the others had launchy issues and didn't fire). After attempting to fire a second salvo the other missiles just fell out of the rack and became small proximity mines. The Mark 19 triggered them, and was knocked on its back. It got up, and the other missiles promptly fell out, but they did not go off. In the Mark 19 Zoë comments that Monica's death shook her up and worries that if Oasis is here then she may have killed Bun-Bun. Riff reassures her that Bun-Bun probably got bored of fighting Oasis and went home. (unseen to them was Bun-Bun, badly burned, and struggling to get out of the collapsing building) Back at Driscoll's house Torg reminds Gwynn of her fight with Oasis on the mountains years ago while she was possessed by K'Z'K. Gwynn remembers Oasis starting the fire and then remembers the dream she had of Zoë burning. She tells Torg to call Zoë immediately to warn her. Back in the battle Riff tries to use one of Dr. Schlock's upgrades: an inflatable flamethrower, to stop Oasis but this fails to work as she gets on top of it and destroys it. He then activates two robotic-arm defense blades on either side of the robot, but Oasis destroys these as well. While on the phone with Schlock Torg calls, Riff mentions that Torg was going to an Orsintos Labs employee for information on Oasis. Schlock, in a panic, orders his team to jam every mode of communication and to prep a scan for an unknown variable. Torg finally gets ahold of Riff, and upon hearing that Oasis is there with them tries to warn him of her pyrokinesis but the jamming kicks in before he can finish. Zoë, with the loudspeaker on, asks Riff to get Torg back on the phone. Upon hearing this Oasis gets very mad and is distracted long enough to hit her with a cast iron ball on a chain. Riff tells Zoë to keep talking to Oasis over the loudspeaker as it distracts her. Meanwhile Oasis gets on top of the Mark 19 and starts cutting through the hatch. Riff uses the robot's arms to crush her between the missile bays and pin her in place. Meanwhile Torg and Gwynn set out to find Riff and Zoë by using one of Torg's inflatable hover-bikes. Riff in the meantime hs Zoë talk to the pinned Oasis so that she'll be distracted enough to not wiggle out. Zoë asks Oasis why she's so obsessed with Torg and why she can't see that she and Torg were just friends. Oasis says that all of her friends were gone, and that Torg was the only one she had left, and that by killing Zoë she'd be the only one Torg had. Oasis then tells Zoë about the love note from Torg that she found, much to Zoë's surprise, and says that "the bunny" made the mistake of underestimating her. Zoë asks what happened to Bun-Bun (it is shown that he made it out of the building, but is very weak, and animal services was going to put him to sleep). Oasis merely comments that she happened to him just as she was going to do to Zoë. Zoë finally loses her temper and says that she hates Oasis and that she had done nothing but mess up everyone's lives since she came into them, that she hopes Oasis really dies a slow and painful death, and asks what Torg did to earn her massive infatuation with him. Oasis replies that he gave her flowers. While this is going on Riff is analyzing his recorded conversation with Schlock on a hunch it might contain some clues. Zoë then remarks that while Torg gave Oasis flowers, he gave her a jeweled necklace and that he went to Orsintos Labs to find out more about Oasis in order to protect her. It is then that Zoë realizes that Torg is in love with her. Riff, continuing his analysis notes that the hull's internal temperature is rising with no apparent source of heat. Oasis now really mad at Zoë's revelation says that after she marries Torg she'll kill him. Zoë comments that she doesn't know the real Torg and that ever since she heard about Oasis attacking the Houses of Cheese that she wants Torg to be her bodyguard. Not because he's the best at fighting but because she has finally realized that she loves him back. Riff has also made a realization: he cleaned up the recording of Schlock's conversation and realized that he was setting them up. Oasis in a rage gets free of the robotic death-grip but flies directly into a cloud of sleep-chaff that is supposed to knock her out. Amazingly Oasis gets up, only to trip and fall into the missiles the Mark 19 had dropped earlier. Torg and Gwynn see the explosion and head in that direction. Oasis survives the detonation but her back is broken and she is paralyzed. Upon realizing that she could no longer compete with or stop Zoë her pyrokinesis activates and sets the Mark 19 on fire from the hatch down. Zoë is shown burning alive as Riff attempts to activate the DFA emergency exit. The Mark 19 explodes shortly afterward, with Gwynn and Torg landing just after it blew. Kusari meanwhile recovers the unconscious Oasis and begins to move her back to base while keeping her alive. Meanwhile Gwynn and Torg survey the wreckage, with Gwynn holding one of Oasis' knives. She is convinced that Riff and Zoë are both dead. Torg states that the two survived using Riff's DFA, that he has to rescue them, and that Oasis would be dealt with later. The Ex-Fate Spider is chastised by Father Time who says that despite (and because of) his efforts the web of fate is still in peril and untold numbers of people had suffered and died in vain. He elaborates by saying that Strom working on behalf of Hereti-Corp is investigating Monica a member of the Cult of K'Z'K, and if the two were to meet it would end the fate web, and that the great tangle is tightening. He then declares the Ex-Fate Spider to be the Ex-Ex-Fate Spider. The old Fate Spider remarks that his actions have saved the web, and that when the time came they'd see it. The Fate Spider's Apprentice then asks Father Time what they should do. He replies that they should sit back and watch the events unfold. Category:Stories